


A BLINDSPOT CHRISTMAS

by beckysue_bonner, joli_camarillo, lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Adult Language, Christmas "Blues", F/M, Family, Holiday Season, I'm Here For You, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Love, Love Therapy, Our 1st Christmas, babe!, wake up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Series of drabbles/double drabbles featuring the BS characters we know and loveThere is light angst, and mention of past (implied abuse)...it's CHRISTMAS, though,and isn't this the time of year we can hope for a miracle...or for a change of heart?
Relationships: Edgar Reade/Tasha Zapata, Jane Doe Weller/Kurt Weller, Marcelo Edgar Reade-Zapata (Repata's newborn), Patterson/Roman Briggs, Rich Dot Com/Boston Crab
Comments: 194
Kudos: 23





	1. PATTERSON and ROMAN, TASHA and EDGAR

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [Natteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natteve/gifts), [BellKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=BellKatrina), [SAM_Reign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAM_Reign/gifts), [Andoras_Ice_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts), [Crazygremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazygremlin/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [danilow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilow1/gifts), [da_black_widow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [sanctuary_for_all](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/gifts), [Repata_stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repata_stories/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [briget_bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/briget_bee/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [Maca96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/gifts), [PurpleHazeGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleHazeGirl/gifts), [ImagineBelieveAchieve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBelieveAchieve/gifts), [georgiamagnolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiamagnolia/gifts), [anthy03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthy03/gifts), [FanGirl18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl18/gifts), [Lilithwinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilithwinchester/gifts).



Patterson an Roman

"Roman...I know about you, KIND OF...but I kind of DON'T KNOW much about you...I'm wracking my brain,  
and I can't figure out what to do about Christmas: you know, gifts. Are we decorating?"

Roman's handsome face closes down just a little. "Jane and I...didn't have a lot of happy memories from-  
DECEMBER during our childhood."

"Christmas?"

"Yeah...that."

"Let's change that-starting now...TODAY."

"You'd do that?" He seems doubtful, wary.

"I will do that. What did you ever wish for, and never got? It can be anything."

Not a moment's hesitation: "A train set...the kind with working lights."

"I'll contact Santa."

"Let's go to the Christmas Store...get some lights and stuff," Roman says after awhile.

Tasha and Edgar

Zapata doesn't know how to address the subject that's been an elephant in the room since after Thanksgiving:  
Reade doesn't seem to be so enthusiastic about the coming holiday. He's been non-committal about decorating,  
or getting a tree...even shopping for the baby. It's only the 2nd, but she's determined to make Marcelo's first  
Christmas a great one.

At dinner, while the baby's sleeping nearby, she asks why the lack of enthusiasm about Christmas: it's NOT just  
the holiday blues, is it? His answer is startling: "I've hated Christmas ever since the first year that Coach ASSHOLE...  
you know."

"Oh, Pa...I didn't realize...I'm so sorry. I...I didn't think."

"We agreed to put all of that shit behind us. No worries."

"I wanted Chanitas (Dimples, their nickname for the baby) to have a first Christmas to remember...he might not  
even remember, probably not...but we don't know...If it bothers you..."

"I've been selfish, Nena (Babygirl)...that past is past." He glances over at his first-born, adjusts his blanket. "He  
WILL have a Christmas to remember...whatever else, that happens."

"You can talk to me, Cariño (Honey/My Love)...you promised to do that, remember? We both promised."

"We did. Is re-promise a thing? Fuck it: I re-promise."

"We both do. For HIM."

"Let's have another baby."

"Lo que tu quieres" (whatever you want)


	2. AVERY and KEL, JANE and KURT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avery and Kel's first Christmas together; also Jeller's first XMAS since  
> Jane...well, what Jane did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT SEX (Jane and Kurt)

Avery and Kel

"Liebchen (My Love/My Sweet)...I already told Jane and Kurt that I want to spend part of the day with you,  
part with them...on the 25th...I hope that's OK-unless you Parents have other plans...Do your Parent's have  
other plans?!...SHIT! I always do this..."

"Avery! Avery, call down, Nutty! My parents love you, and you are as welcome as I am at their home...I mentioned  
that little 'disagreement" we had the other day, and my MOM had the nerve to take YOUR side...that's bullshit, but  
they have really taken to you. Both of them."

(Avery is elated to hear this: _OOH! I LOVE THEM EVEN MORE!_ she thinks to herself.) __

__

__

'What are we going to get for them?"

__

"My mom likes white gold. My dad...I have to think about that."

__

"Let's shop for your folks and mine tomorrow, after football (soccer) practice."

__

"I love you, Kel."

__

"Right back at ya"

__

__

__

Jane and Kurt

__

'Thank you for finding me, for loving me," Jane Weller gasps, her husband's throbbing prick as deep within  
her as he can wedge it. He's hitting ALL of her spots, and she wraps her legs around his waist, locking her  
ankles. When he rears back to take another plunge, he lifts her up with him, detaching so that he can complete  
his inward thrust. They are both sweating freely, both from their exertions, and from trying to fight-off their  
impending orgasms.

__

Numerous long talks, many sessions of marriage counselling, and much soul-searching, has brought them to this  
point-the point where they can revel in their intimacy, and how well the they connect in the bedroom. They take refuge  
in one another...Kurt groans that he's MISSED THIS...FUCKING HER, having her FUCK HIM BACK...she's the only woman for him-  
she answers, through clenched teeth (and with clenched muscles deep within her core), that her love and desire for him burns  
brighter than ever, and continues to grow in strength every day.

__

"More, MORE-DON'T STOP, BABY: RIGHT...AGGGH!...THERE...HOU AAN...NOW...NOUUUU!

__

When she "blasts-off', he's just seconds behind: he pours all of his lust, his forgiveness, HIS LOVE-into her, until it flows-  
out and over onto her thighs, and the already sodden bed sheets.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATION (AFRIKAANS)
> 
> HOU AAN :KEEP GOING
> 
> NOU: NOW


	3. RICH and BOSTON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich and Boston talk about the Holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paul Gauguin's art is much sought and highly expensive

This year, Rich wants to change things up: their usual practice (at least when not estranged), is to present  
each other with some really outrageously costly art, or jewelry, or vacation destination...once Boston even  
purchased a YACHT for him! Perhaps dialing it down might improve the way that they interact with one another-  
something has to change...

"Hey, Crab...what do you think about doing 'simple' this year." (a New England native, Rich phrases this last without  
the "inflection" normally associated with a question).

"So-return the Gauguin." (Boston also hails from New England).

"Ahhhhh-which Gauguin did you say."

'Study Of A Nude."

"OK...rewind...let's not be too hasty: change isn't always POSITIVE. How about we table the suggestion I made before until,  
say, next year."

"Works for me...wanna shop for a tree."

"Lead the way."


	4. TASHA and EDGAR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REPATA

"Tus Papas son MUCHO y MUY TERCOS, Reade...decidimos LOS QUATRO que no vamos a comprar un BILLION  
REGALOS para Marcelo y que hicieron?"

Reade decides to stay quiet.

"Reade! I'm talking to you about your parents!

"They're GRANDPARENTS, Tash. They did the same with my Brother Junior's baby girl."

"I understand that. But we AGREED..."

"SO? Let them enjoy themselves!"

Tasha glares at him, then speed-dials her Mother in Law: "Mom? Your son yelled at me...yes, can you imagine?"

On speaker, Reade hears his mom say, "EDGAR READE! YOU LEAVE MY NATASHA ALONE, AND DON'T BE MEAN TO  
TO HER!"

Reade tries to explain, but Mrs. Reade isn't having it. After he finally gets her to disconnect, he turns to his partner  
with a glare of his own. "That's gonna cost ya...INTO THE BEDROOM, WITH YOU."

"Okay!" As she starts on her way, Reade swats her semi-hard on the rump. "I'm going, I'm going!", she cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION
> 
> "Tus Papa's son MUCH y MUY TERCOS, Reade...decidimos LOS QUATRO que no  
> vamos a comprar un BILLION REGALOS para Marcelo, y que hicieron  
> ^ ^ ^ ^  
> Your parents are so very Stubborn...we four decided that we wouldn't buy one  
> billion presents for Marco, and what did they do?


	5. JANE AND KURT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little SPICY (🌶) JELLER 4 you with 13 days to go; the THEME: 🎁 Lists

SLOW...SEXY...rather than out-right FUCKING, this time they move in a sinewy type of sync; their movements  
unhurried, verging on languid. Staring up at her husband, her hazel orbs (now flashing blue now, due to her  
extreme arousal) locked on his green ones, Jane tries to 'sync' their breath as well...INNNN; drawing a whimpering  
in-drawn gasp from the tattooed beauty; OUUUUT-and her breath husks out in a rush, at least until he stops it with lip  
crushing kiss.

Jane: "Baby...oh Baby!"

Kurt: "Oh, yeah...Ahhh, Yeah!"

Almost an hour later, after they have showered and had a bite to eat, Jane brings up the coming Christmas Holiday.  
What should they get for Nephew Sawyer? And Sarah? Don't forget the TEAM...Kurt has more of an idea what might  
about what might be appropriate gifts for their NYO Family than she, having known them longer. He pulls a list from  
his leather binder and hands it to her:

READE (and ZAPATA): Season Tickets to the MICHIGAN WOLVERINES BASKETBALL (Men's)

PATTERSON: A year's boarding fees at Poppy Ponderosa (for her little Chow 'DavyCraft')

RICH DOT COM (and BOSTON): A vacation to Iceland

BRIANNA: (2) 2018-2019 Season Passes to Holiday On ICE

STUART: Season Tickets to U Of Rochester (half to Men's, half to Women's) Basketball

ROMAN: Round Trip Hotel and Airfare to CapeTown (S Africa)

AVERY: $1,000 ZALES GIFT CERTIFICATE 

KEL: 2018 WORLD CUP SOCCER JERSEY

"Creative," Jane compliments him.

"You don't know?", he grins back.


	6. TASHA AND EDGAR-[PUNISHMENT?] PHASE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, Zapata receives her 'punishment' for being snarky to Reade

Edgar begins by teasing her (orally) to the very brink of orgasm, then insists she she pleasure HIM (while not allowing her  
to touch herself, as she normally does when performing this act), further denying any release (WELL, he DID WARN her that she  
should expect punishment)...next he places her on her hands and knees, lines himself up, and ensheathes himself in a smooth,  
well-aimed push inward, a third of the way inside her wet and welcoming sugar walls.

"Tan Grande!", Tasha whines, when he withdraws half-way, and re-inserts his long, thick pricker into her freely-dripping cunny.  
He guides her head around so that their lips engage, heir tongues dance deeply in each others mouths, and all the while, his hips continue  
their syncopatic pumping.

"Please, can I touch myself?" (No response from Reade).

"READE, PLEASE!"

"Sorry...what? Do you mean MR. READE?

"SI! YES! Mr. READE!...I'm DYING; please!"

"Don't exaggerate...I'll do it". Bringing his fingers to her clit, he rubs it FAST, and FIRMLY; THE RAW ENERGY between them is palpable:  
the air itself seems to crackle. Deliberate, spaced smacks to her wobbling bottom, during which he ups the speed and depth of his thrusts  
(on the final two, he bruises the tip of his penis on her cervix), which spins him, and then HER, into shattering a pair of, writhing, bone-  
grinding orgasms.

"I taught you not be be flippant with me in the future, yes?" Reade asks, after he's calmed down some.

"Si, Papi." Facing away from as she is, he doesn't notice the tiny, secret smile on her lovely face.


	7. AVERY and KEL-Christmas 2025

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recent parents Avery Drabkin and Kel Babatunde travel to the Wellers for  
> Christmas 2025 with two year old Eliza Jane Babatunde

"I'll get it!," calls Weller over the din filling his living room. He opens the door to Step-Daughter Avery, Baby Liza, and Step  
Step Son In Law Kel. "Hand over my GrandDaughter, OK, Thank you, Bye!", he jokes, feigning closing the door, and planting a flurry  
of kisses on the giggling Eliza Jane Babatunde.

"Give her Up!", says Jane, rushing to take custody of her GrandDaughter, and bringing her into the large living room.

"Avery!-Her little hands are cold! I tell you what: Leave my Sweet Girl here with me; she won't survive the two of you!" Kel ducks his head  
when his MIL's pointed glare sweeps over him. Interjecting some good cheer into the situation, Kurt says, "She's fucking with you, Man-GrandMa's,  
ya know.

"NOT A GRANDMA!", interjects Jane, busy fussing over her GrandChild's diaper.

Kurt hands Kel a beer, and Avery a glass of iced tea. "Hey Son In Law..helluva goal in last night's game, Main!"

Kel is sheepish, and tries to slough off the praise. If he won't accept, Avery is MORE THAN HAPPY TO: "Sometimes I feel badly for the other team:  
you just can't stop the KB step-over: Haat, Haat-Goooooaaaaal!"

"I know THAT'S RIGHT!," agrees Jane, who has the baby on her lap, spooning applesauce into her little mouth.


	8. RICH AND BOSTON-YOU WIN (AGAIN)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich and Boston, in the North Of France: December 14, 2019

They drink wine, and watch the fire burn lower. Neither wants to break the 'contentment bubble' they find  
themselves in: A nice walk along the River Seine, followed by a great dinner, VERY GOOD SEX, and now wine  
and a fire.

"You don't kiss me enough," Boston remarks, apropo of nothing.

"I kiss you lots." Rich refuses to be baited.

"Define lots."

"Are you asking for a kiss, Crab."

"I am."

"Then SAY THAT, OK."

"I want a kiss."

Rich leans closer, complies with his boyfriend's request. "FUCKING EASY, wasn't it", he remarks drolly, after they lips part.

"Such a loveable asshole", Boston A. Crab replies, snuggling deeper into Rich's chest.


	9. AVERY and KEL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avery records a voice message to Kel, and sends it to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song by Heart and the incredible Ann Wilson (and the rest of Heart)  
> is on my all-time Top 40. This verse especially:
> 
> Every night's an eternity/I want you so bad, want you so bad

I'm listening to one of Mom's and Kurt's corny 90's CDS: this group named HEART...  
Nancy Wilson is an an incredible vocalist; I'll burn you a CD so that you can hear.  
Anyway, the song is 'I Want You So Bad'...and the lyrics say everything I can't find it in me to say.  
See...loving you SCARES ME...I'M EXCITED; and I want this this, and I'm terrified, and HOPEFUL. I just never  
thought that this could be ME. I see what Jane and Kurt have, and I want it. I want it with YOU.  
 _LISTEN_...

When the wind blows through your hair  
I want you so bad, want you so bad  
I see your smile boy everywhere  
I want you so bad, want you so bad  
I never thought this could happen to me  
If I've fallen over you  
Would it be so bad, would it be so bad  
Every night's an eternity  
I want you so bad, want you so bad  
I never thought this could happen to me

Think of me whenever you listen to this, meaning listen to it ALL OF THE TIME. We'ere not to young to be in  
love. Jane and Kurt have kinda hinted around about our age, and I know that your parents have high expectations  
for you, and want that too. I will follow you ANYWHERE, Kel Babatunde. ANYWHERE. You'll see. You won't be sorry,  
I promise. I SWEAR. Minutes pass before she speaks again:

You LOVE ME. I believe that, and I hold onto it. It's all that keeps me from running back to Europe, to a life on the run. That  
first day I saw you on the soccer pitch-sorry-FOOTBALL PITCH-i swear that I felt the ground move under my feet. You didn't  
see me, but I fell to my knees. I thought: 'he's so BEAUTIFUL'...don't get mad, Baby, I mean in the masculine way. And then  
I got to know you. And knowing you...UNFURLED ME, if a person can be that-unfurled. I don't know what I'm doing, or where I  
am, half of the time. Just that when I'm near you, I know who I am, and who I'm meant to be. I see us an old dottering Grandpa  
and Grandma, years from now. I see that, and I believe that you see it too. Gute Nacht, Mien Liebe.

Good night, My love.


	10. JANE AND KURT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane, kurt, Bethany, and Baby Curt enjoy an afternoon at home, before  
> Bee gets into a 'little' trouble...

Bethany "Bee' Weller skips throught her Father and Step-Mother's home, singing, "I got a SIBLING, I GOT A SIBLING!"

Apparently the little one is as happy as can be to have a Little Brother: Curtis Roman Weller, age 3 months. "Bee," her  
Dad calls goodnaturedly, "Don't wake him up, please." He's noticed that Bee is running awfully close to the baby's swing-  
(on purpose?)...very likely...

When she brushes against the cradle, and Little Curt utters a short, abbrieviated "Ahh!", before quieting. "Bethany Marie Weller!"  
This stops the little beauty stock still in her tracks (she's heard THAT VOICE before)...

Frightened, she utters one word in her fear: Mommy!"

Kurt tells her, "Your Mommy's gonna spank you also once I tell her about your behavior. In yiur room-NOW!"

"Wailing, the tot takes off 💨. "Kurt," Jane starts to say, but the look on her husband's face stills her protest.

Awhile later, Bee pokes her head around the corner. "SORRY, Daddy," she whimpers. Kurt holds his arms out, and she rushes to him,  
hugging him tight. 'I just wanna pway wif him," she explains tearfully.

Both adults explain that they understand, however when her little brother is sleeping, he really, really, REALLY needs his rest, and  
besides, when he goes 'nite nite', SHE will have all of their attention. This appeals to the little one, and she starts singing again, this  
time not as loudly, but just as enthusiastically. Watching her, Jane and Kurt can oly shake their heads in wonder.


	11. TASHA AND EDGAR-IF ONLY YOU KNEW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha Zapata indicates yet again how in love she is with Edgar Reade

Edgar Reade finally notices his Partner staring 😍 at him from the passenger seat of their BMW X7.  
She says, "You have no IDEA, do you? NO IDEA." She shakes her head in wonder.

"What don't I know?"

"How much I love and need you." Using the stero's remote control, she finds a song on the CD she  
has burned, and adjusts the volume so as not to wake the blissfully slumpering baby in the rear.

'If only you knew how much I do,  
do love you. If only you knew,  
how much I do, I do need you.'

'If only you knew how much I do,  
do love you. If only you knew,  
how much I do, I do need you'

At a stoplight they stare into one another's eyes, until Reade breaks the silence. "Sooo...when we get home,  
you wanna...?" He points ate her groin area, mimes the sex act.

"Y lluego?" (C'mon), she smiles.


	12. PATTERSON AND ROMAN/REPATA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patterson and Roman-the two million dollar Xmas gift
> 
> Tasha and Edgar-Happy Holidays, E'rday

PATERSON AND ROMAN  
***************************

"Sometimes I wonder...forget it," amends Roman Briggs.

"Hmmm"? Blonde Patterson, focused on a 'patch' for _Wizardville_ , doesn't look up from her  
tablet.

"Nothing. It's OK."

Something in his tone pings her 'spidey sense': "Babe-forgive me...I'm listening; all the way."

"I don't know sometimes if your likes me. He looked a little 'ticked' about that _Wizardville_ stock  
stock you gifted me. I could b imaging it."

"I'm his only child, and the stock is worth almost a million dollars. He sees any man as not only banging his  
Daughter; the n'er do well is also possibly finangling his way into her multi-millions, via his DICK. Bill Nye The  
Science-Overprotective Dad."

"If you say so. Now pocket them millions. I expect to see that stock out of my name and into yours by week's end,  
please."

"I thought that you said almost a million."

"I lie a lot...sometimes."

******************************************

TASHA AND EDGAR  
********************  
(Post coital snuggling)

"That is one big ass DICK ya swinging, there, Mr. Reade."

"Gift from my Dad."

"You have NOT seen your dad's pilinga".

"If you say so". Reade yawns.

"Hmmm....it's?...that's okay."

"Bigger than mine". He anticipates her question.

"SHIT...GODDAMN."

Reade says, before rolling over, "Happy Holidays EVERY DAY."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pilinga- male organ


	13. JELLER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DECEMBER 26TH-JELLER

Jane reports to Kurt that the value of the stock Wizardville stock Patterson gifted them is valued at  
almost over 1m dollars on that day's NASDAQ. Won't that get them out of COMPLETELY OUT of debt, she  
asks him. He tells her that the total of all of their debts is less than $300k at this point; he suspects that  
Patterson knew that this gift would stabilize them financially, and allow a worry-free future for Bethany and  
Curtis, their youngest child (they'd gone deeply into debt during his long search for the Runaway Jane).

"Jesus! That makes our Puppy Ponderosa 1 year of boarding fees look like puppy chow."

Kurt remarks, "Thank God we have an ultra-wealthy best friend like her in our camp."

"Yep, yep. I was thinking I might have creep on some R + R's with the federal salaries frozen as they are."

"You DON'T KNOW? I'd be joining you."


	14. PATTERSON AND ROMAN/REPATA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patterson and Romn 'sexting'
> 
> Tasha wants another 👶🏻

At her workstation, just before 330, Patterson a text popson Patterson's phone. The screen reads  
'b-ro':

b-ro9aha0: hey, u

patti_cake1: handsome! wacha doin?

b-ro9aha0: lyin here with my dik out

patti_cake1: o really! lemme lick u up and down til u say stop

b-ro9aha0: mmm...cnt hardley wait

patti_cake1: Lemme play with your body, baby, make you real 🔥

b-ro9aha0: i can be @ the nyo n 20!

patti_cake1: 😒 dirc'tr is on the flo'

b-ro9aha0: i goood @ covert

patti_cake1: down boy

b-ro9aha0: woof woof 🐕

patti_cake1: i cn take lost time...be there by 1600

b-ro9aha0: thas it

patti_cake1: cause tonight, baby, i wanna get freaky with u

b-ro9aha0: stopiiiiiiiiiiit

***ZAPATA AND READE***

****************************

Peace...blessed peace: Marcelo's cooing to himself,occupied with his toes; her in-laws departed twenty-five  
minutes ago. Tasha's attention is focused on a cup of chamomille tea, and the creme-skinned tot having a  
conversation with his own toes. This is peace. This baby, gurgling to his toes. Her life with him, and with his  
father. watching hin, she decides something. She needs to speak with Reade-right now...

"Assistant Directors Reade's office, this Brianna"

'Bri, it's Tasha."

"Do you know how much we miss you, New Mom? You're a Bad Bad Bear, keeping that handsome  
little boy from us.

"I know...I promise to bring him by next week, latest."

"You'd better! He's in...hold just a minute."

"His Nibs"

"Happening?"

"Let's have another baby."

"A'ight."

"I said a BABY...another one."

'I said a'ight."

"So we're agreed."

"We are."

"I'll see you tonight."

"You will."


End file.
